


Dust and Dirt

by Mordukai



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, fighting and fucking, potential eating disorder trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Mordecai has been planet hopping since he left Artemis. Now he's on Pandora, hunting for a vault, when he meets Brick. But Mordecai wants to do more than just fight alongside Brick.
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands), Lilith/Roland (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Dust and Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just me writing off the top of my head so hopefully it makes a little bit of sense and is enjoyable to read.

Mordecai's sitting on the bus. It's a bumpy ride as trundle across the Arid Badlands. The man driving the bus, who introduced himself as Marcus, is quite clearly insane, but then again, most people are on Pandora. You either hold onto your sanity or your life, and most people choose their life. It's not the worst planet, though. He's hopped around all over the system since he left Artemis, searching for more money and bigger guns. He's found both, although not as much as he would have liked. There's been nowhere he's wanted to settle down, though. Pandora isn't that bad. Nothing's managed to kill him yet.

He strokes Bloodwing's head. The soft feathers feel good beneath his fingers. Comforting. Wherever he roams, at least Blood will always be by his side. The bird nips playfully at him, which makes him smile. He's not alone on the bus. There's a woman, a siren, red tattoos snaking across her chest. And a soldier, armed and armoured. And there's an absolutely massive man, all muscles and brawn, sitting in the row behind him. He takes up the whole row, he's that large. He has a couple of weapons strapped to him, but clearly he predominantly uses his fists. He's the complete opposite to Mordecai, who's skin and bone. He doesn't really do up close and personal, prefers to pick bandits off with a sniper rifle at a distance.

They're working together to find a vault. Because they're vault hunters, and that's what vault hunters do. But Mordecai looks at the massive mountain of a man, and wonders about finding more than just a vault.

-

The man's name is Brick. It suits him. Big and beefy, and pretty simple. He's easily pleased. And he really does love to punch things. Mordecai likes him immediately. Even if he does sometimes get in the way of a perfect shot. There's been more than one time when Mordecai's had his sights lined up, a perfect headshot ready, and he goes to pull the trigger only for Brick to slam the bandit to the ground before he can shoot. But there's something beautiful in the explosion of blood and guts that always erupts as Brick pounds an enemy into dust. Almost as beautiful as the man himself, Mordecai thinks, and then shakes his head. Where did that thought come from? Normally, he would have said Lilith was beautiful. She's the siren, slim and curvy, scantily clad, phasing her way across the battlefield murdering bandits left and right. But there's something about Brick that he just really likes.

"Hey Mordy," says Brick. "Want some of this?" He's holding out a chunk of meat, speared through with a stick that he's been cooking over the fire.

Mordecai shakes his head. "I'm good, man," he says, lifting the beer bottle to show Brick.

"Not hungry?"

"Nah."

Brick looks at him for a moment. Is that worry in his eyes? That surprises Mordecai. He's used to seeing rage, and excitement, but worry is a new one for Brick. "You gotta eat," says Brick. "For your muscles." He flexes his own. He's practically bursting out of his clothes. No wonder he wears a tank top, thinks Mordecai. He wouldn't be able to fit sleeves over those biceps.

"I'm good," he says again. There's a steely look in his eye, just daring Brick to push the issue. But Brick just shrugs and eats the food himself.

-

Lilith and Roland quite clearly have a thing for each other, Mordecai thinks, as he watches the two of them disappear off together yet again, leaving him and Brick alone at the camp. He hasn't worked out yet whether they disappear to fuck, or if they are genuinely just plotting and scheming. The group are still searching for this bloody vault.

"It better be full of loot," Mordecai mutters. "To make it worth all this fucking hassle."

"What hassle?" asks Brick.

Mordecai hadn't realised that he'd spoken out loud. Too much time spent on his own. He wasn't used to working as part of a group.

"This vault," he says. "I was just thinking 'bout all that loot and alien tech we've been promised." He pauses. "Wonder if Lilith and Roland are working out where to find the vault key," he says. "That's the next step, right? Can't do nothing without a key."

"I'll punch the vault open!" says Brick with enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure that's how it works," says Mordecai, but he's laughing now. Something about Brick brings out the best in him. Makes him feel happy.

-

It's a cold night. The Arid Badlands are blistering hot in the daytime but freezing at night. It's frustrating. And the fire has gone out. Mordecai thinks about getting up to relight it, but it might draw the skags out, and he can't be arsed with that. He squints through the darkness. Roland and Lilith are sleeping next to each other, Roland's arm curled protectively around Lilith. For a moment he's jealous. Not of Roland or Lilith in particular; he's not interested in either of them. But of the situation. He glances over at Brick. Wonders what it would be like to sleep curled up beside him. Thinks about Brick's arm holding him close. Thinks about the feel of Brick's skin against his, the firmness of his muscles. And then his mind drifts to Brick's mouth against his, his hands in his hair. Their bodies pressed against each other. He lets a hand drift down under the blanket to his crotch. He's hard just thinking about it. He imagines Brick pushing inside him, thrusting into him, and he touches himself under the blanket, as quietly as he can so as not to wake anyone up. He cums into his hand, eyes closed, imagining that it's Brick's hand, not his.

-

He loves when they fight together, just the two of them. He hangs back, finds himself a good vantage point. Lines his sights up carefully. He loves his sniper rifle. It's a Jakobs, pump action, and he cares for it well. Brick charges in head first, fists ready and swinging. Bloodwing hovers above them, swooping low to attack and then reeling up and away before any enemy can hit back. The thrill of the fight is electric. He reloads, aims, shoots, and a skag explodes, viscera spattering everywhere. Brick swings a punch, and another goes flying backwards, half its head hanging off. Bloodwing shrieks and wheels in the sky. The air smells of blood and gunpowder. Fighting becomes automatic, just one movement followed by another, as the two of them fight across the borderlands. It's perfect. It was what he was born to do.

-

After a fight, though, that's even better. It took a while to get to this point. All through the search for the vault, Mordecai only had his hand for company. Watching Brick and wishing he had the guts to make a move, but fearing the rejection. Watching Lilith and Roland grow closer and closer. But opening the vault and fighting the destroyer was so exhilarating, that afterwards, before the adrenaline rush was over, he ran over to Brick and flung his arms around him. Brick lifted him up, swung him round in celebration. And Mordecai had kissed him, square on the mouth. It could have been the end of it, if Brick hadn't been interested. But he had kissed back, with a lot more passion than Mordecai had been expecting, and Mordecai felt like kicking himself that he hadn't acted sooner.

-

Every fight since, he's been chasing that high. They fight together, and once it's over, they fuck together, often right out in the open. Lying in the dust and dirt, Brick often still covered in blood, they strip each other's clothes and press their bodies together. Brick flips him onto his front and pushes into him as he moans, dust and dirt on his face, in his mouth. Brick fucks him hard, and he cries out, Brick, Brick, Brick, until the two of the cum together, collapsing on the ground in a trembling, satiated heap of tangled bodies.

-

Yeah, thinks Mordecai. Pandora definitely isn't the worst planet to stay on. Not when it's the planet that Brick's on.


End file.
